


Asami, Alone

by KorrasamiArmy



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: CEO Asami Sato, Canon Compliant, Eventual Korra/Asami Sato, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Korra & Asami Sato Friendship, Mutual Pining, POV Asami Sato, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorrasamiArmy/pseuds/KorrasamiArmy
Summary: What happened after Book 1 from Asami's perspective?  All of a sudden she must handle her father's imprisonment, taking over a new company at a young age, and becoming a new member of Team Avatar 2.0.  But what was really going on in Asami's. head during all of this?? This fic explores Asami's internal struggle, pitfalls, and triumphs from the end of Book 1 up through Book 4.
Relationships: Asami Sato/ Original Character, Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Asami, Alone

**Author's Note:**

> HEEEEEYY AHH im so nervous yall this is my first time EVER writting fic. I hope you enjoy! Please let your thoughts in the comments!!!!!! (also I have SOOO many ideas for this fic, but its gone take me SOME TIME to get them all out cuz I'm in grad school) I will try to have a chapter every 2 weeks or so but I won't make any promises 😇

Chapter 1: A New Resolve

10:34 PM:  
Asami sat in her new office at Future Industries, flipping yet another page of mundane meeting minutes. In addition to running Future Industries, she’s tasked herself with digging through all her father’s files in order to remove any equalist employees and dissolve any tainted partnerships. The minutes were recorded during one of her father’s apparently very commonly held secret meetings with other leading equalist personnel. She heard herself sign quite forcefully as she felt a new but strangely familiar anger bubble inside of her.  
Her father, the man who claimed he loved her and wanted what was best for her, her only living family, and the person who gave her the tools to explore her passions, had lied to her. Asami hunched over the documents and tangled her hands into her thick silky locks to hold up her head. She closed her eyes and searched again for that anger, now in the form of a sharp pain washing over her being. 

“Daddy....why?”

Her eyes glazed over as she zoned out, feeling the anger spread like a hot rash crawling over her skin. A distantly familiar, soothing voice called out in the back of her mind. Or was it coming from somewhere deep in her heart? The young CEO started to feel the anger taking over, drowning her former self...or had this always been inside of her? A sudden knock distracted her from her thoughts. She blinked a few times, only then noticing the tear stains on the notes below her. She quickly whisked her tears away, mindful of her mascara. 

“Come in.” She said after clearing her throat. 

“Ms. Sato, I located more documents containing detailed correspondence between Amon and your fath—the former CEO of Future Industries.” Asami’s newly appointed executive assistant Soyah said and she entered. She tried her best to be sensitive to Asami’s current familial circumstances while also maintaining an air of professionalism. 

Soyah was a short stockier, coffee toned woman in her late 20s, also of Fire Nation heritage. She had always been loyal to Asami when she worked the phones under Hiroshi’s previous assistant. She would inform the young heiress before her father would go on extended business trips unannounced or warn her when he planned to spend some time working in the garages with the other engineers. Soyah knew that the garage was one of the few places Asami could escape from the pressures her father placed on her. It was her sanctuary. The care Soyah had shown did not go unnoticed by the young CEO. As a result, firing her father’s previous equalist associated assistant, and promoting Soyah to executive assistant had been one of Asami’s first acts as CEO of Future Industries. 

“Soyah, it’s alright, you can still refer to Hiroshi as my father.” Asami said, noting her executive assistant’s hesitation. “Thanks for tracking those records down so quickly. You can just stack them on top of my desk.” The young CEO said, lazily pointing to one of the many piles of documents in front of her. 

“Of course, Ms. Sato.” Soyah said as she stepped deeper into Asami’s office, stopping just shy of the heiress’s large cherrywood desk. “Oh, um, which pile should I stack these on exactly?” The young executive assistant asked as she looked up at her boss. 

Asami pointed again to the pile directly in front of her. Soyah placed the documents down and paused. She noticed the slight puffy redness of her boss’s eyes and the teardrop stains on the notes below her. 

“Ms. Sato?”

“Hmm?” Asami replied still focused on her current task, raising only her eyebrows in acknowledgment of her assistant.

“Are—are you doing ok?” Her executive assistant managed to speak up. She was more nervous for her boss than herself. 

Asami straightened her back and pushed a few haphazardly laying tresses from her face. 

“Yes, of course. I just have a lot to do if want to right my father’s wrongs and keep the company afloat at the same time.” She tilted her head up and managed a tight-lipped smile.

“Mmm.” Soyah nodded and turned toward the door. Asami realized her façade wasn’t working so she tried to appear a bit more believably vulnerable.

“Soyah wait.” The young heiress called out prompting her executive assistant to face her. “I appreciate your concern, I really do….” Asami sighed trying to gain some composure and gather her words. “This…has just been a bit hard on me I guess but I will do everything in my power to keep this company moving strong. I am grateful to have amazing people like you working with me. Thanks for not giving up on Future Industries.” She glanced at the time, now 10:45 pm. “Also, it’s way too late for you to still be here. Go and spend time with your family I can handle things.” 

Asami finished with a soft genuine smile returned by her assistant. Soyah turned again and began walking toward the door. She stopped once she’d reached it, her hand cradling the doorknob. She started to speak with her back to her boss.

“Ms. Sato, I hope you will pardon my intrusion.” She paused to give Asami the opportunity to reject her comments. The heiress remained silent. “Even though I’m only your assistant I do like to think I know you, and I can tell that you are not ok. I understand if you do not. wish to speak to me about it but just know that all of us here at Future Industries are glad that you took over.” She turned around and smiled at her boss. “You have stepped headfirst into your role as CEO and I can tell you that we are all proud to work for you and believe in your abilities. Have a good night Ms. Sato and please get some rest.” 

Soyah smiled, bowed her head, and exited Asami’s office. The young CEO sat there for a moment slightly slack-jawed. She suddenly saw more tears welling in her eyes blurring her vision.

“Proud…?” Asami practically whispered as her cheeks became wet with tears. “They believe….i-in me?” The young heiress slumped forward, again catching herself with fists crashing through raven hair. “Daddy, why couldn’t you just be proud of me?” She breathed out as her shoulder began to rapidly rise and fall. “Why couldn’t you see what I see in them? In me?” 

The salty saddened streams ran faster from her eyes as images of her father readying himself to electrocute Mako supporting an unconscious Korra over his shoulder filled her mind. She saw the look on her father’s face when he finally turned to face her. She heard the pain in his voice as he cited her mother’s death as the justification behind his actions. She remembered the shock she felt when he prompted her to join him. At that moment she was confused as to why he would think she would even consider it. Did he know her at all? Did he not know how excited she was when she first started dating Mako? Did he forget that she was becoming close friends with the Avatar and her circle? Did he forget the moments of joy they’d experienced as a family when her mother shared their Fire Nation heritage through teaching Asami the non-benders way of using fire bending forms? Or how Yasuko would read her tales of past avatars before bed? Did he just not care? Would her mom have cared or known her more than her father? 

“M-Mom.” Asami barely uttered the word. The weight it held fell upon her as she released a few soft sobs. 

Blurry images of her mother reading to her and singing Fire nation folk songs floated through her mind. These fragile fragmented memories encompassed the major sources of love she’d used to hold herself together in times of uncertainty. Where they even real? Just as she was about to trust these memories a strong flash passed through her mind. The next thing she saw was her father lying motionless on the ground after she made her intentions clear. She would not join him in his madness. She would continue to move through life in her mother’s light, rather than in the shadow of her death. The tears finally subsided as she remembered the anger again. The blood-boiling anger she felt when she could never manage to make her father proud, only to watch him end up as their family’s biggest disappointment. 

It was at this moment that Asami made a new vow to herself. She would right the wrongs of her father and restore honor to her family name. 

“You were wrong Dad. You never knew how to heal from the pain of mom’s death. You never knew how to help me heal from the pain of her death. NOW LOOK AT ME!?! Asami growled as she shot up to look at herself in the mirror behind her desk. She took a deep breath as she felt the anger shift and form into a new resolve. 

“I will do what I have to help our family heal and restore our honor.” She frowned a bit as she peered deeper into her own eye. “Even if neither of you are here to support me.” The anger was back. She took another breath. “I’ll find a new way to build this company and this city. I’ll even find a way to build my own love. A love incomparable to the pitiful, short-lived love that I was barely able to share with EITHER OF YOU!!” She yelled as she collapsed to her knees and let the loud sobs escape freely. 

Where was the happy little family she saw in their single family portrait? Asami wrapped her arms across her body and began to cradle herself. She gripped at either side of her waist in a desperate attempt to hold herself together. 

“How are you going to find anyone to love you Asami Sato?” She whispered to herself in a sadistic tone. “Everyone you love leaves you. You don’t even know what it means to love. All you’re good for is your money and your looks.” 

She repeated the words she’d feared for much of her life. At that moment she’d convinced herself that they were true. Again, she heard that same soothing familiar voice reach out from within her heart. Who was it and why did it feel so, nurturing? Asami embraced the energy the voice gave. She took another deep breath, relocated and reinvoked the resolve she’d previously established, and released her arms from around her waist. 

“No. I am a hard worker. I will work every day for the rest of my life if that’s what it takes to restore honor to my family name.” 

The young heiress made this promise to herself as she stood up, wiped her eyes, and smoothed her hair. Asami sat back down in her chair and glanced at the clock again.

11:11pm

The young CEO closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and resumed working with a new resolve.


End file.
